Cappuccino and Lipstick Stains
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Roxy quite literally runs into Negan at a coffeeshop, but when they meet up again by chance later, things just seem to good to be true. And maybe truth is stranger than fiction.


Briskly, Roxy walked down the sidewalk, earbuds in place as she bobbed her head to Halsey. She wasn't late for work, but she could be, which is why she kept her pace and swiftly stepped around those that weren't going fast enough for her liking. Today was going to be a busy day for her at work.

She worked for a newspaper company, and recently, thanks to Roxy's investigative journalism skills, she discovered a scandal involving the Governor and an underground fight ring. For Roxy's hard work, she was going to be promoted. Her colleague and best friend Gwen had hinted that she better wear something nice today. Roxy just assumed that meant she was going to get her picture taken and possibly interviewed about how she uncovered this.

Not that she wouldn't mind her due credit, just that she wasn't looking forward to being the center of attention. It would more or less put a target on her back, not just from the Governor's people, but from rivals in the workplace. Ruby was a jealous cunt for sure, but Roxy would take satisfaction lording this over her for just a day at least.

Before work, though, Roxy needed a cup of coffee or she wouldn't be able to socially interact with anyone. Besides, it was chilly enough that she needed a nice hot drink. She'd neglected to grab her gloves when she walked out the door. All she had was her coat and scarf – no hat, either. But thankfully, she had followed Gwen's advice and paid particular attention to her makeup this morning. She was very proud of it. Of course, she was beautiful without it, but now, she was a professional woman and her ego skyrocketed.

Standing in line, Roxy decided to order not only a cappuccino for herself, but also three coffees for her friends: Gwen, Sherry, and Susan. Their cubicles were at corners with each other, and she figured what the hell, she had the time to wait for the extra coffee. While she waited, she kept her earbuds in, not wanting to hear the hustle and bustle and din of the crowded place until after she'd taken a sip of her cappuccino.

That was a mistake on her part. As soon as she saw the barista wave her over to accept her tray of coffees, Roxy grabbed the tray and made a beeline for the door. Since she had her earbuds in and hadn't paid attention to the room at large, she hadn't noticed that a man had been standing behind her, waiting on his own coffee. She moved so fast that she hadn't even had time to look up from her coffee – or him to get out of her way. Roxy collided into the man, and all four cups of coffee poured down his front, wasted. Thankfully, he'd been wearing a heavy overcoat, so while he wouldn't be burned from the scalding liquid, he'd just be covered in stains.

Immediately, Roxy's hands went over her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Here, let me try and get that for you." Grabbing a fistful of napkins, Roxy dabbed at his front. Mumbling apologies all the while, she swiped until her napkins were sodden, but it was futile.

The man grabbed her hands to stop her, and that finally made Roxy look up. And, damn, she wanted to kick herself in the ass with her high-heeled boots for not looking sooner. He had, without a doubt, the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Dark hair peeking underneath a grey winter knit cap, silver stubble around his kissable mouth, and those beautiful eyes were framed by a pair of black, square reading glasses. And despite the mess, he had a slight smirk on his face, flashing dimples beneath his facial hair. "Hey, hey, it's fine. Shit'll come out in the wash. Should've fucking known that you were in such a damn rush, a beautiful businesswoman like you. My fault for not getting out of your way. Here, let me buy you more coffee. That'll cover my apology." He herded her to the counter to redo her order, the baristas already on it and one of them coming out to mop of the excess spill on the floor.

Still, Roxy couldn't let this go so easily. "No, no, I can buy my coffee again, it's no problem. But your coat. I'll pay for the dry cleaning? Does that sound fair?" She offered, feeling guilty, but more than that attracted to the man. He was far too handsome for his own good, and maybe just a little too forgiving. Roxy couldn't say she'd be as nice to a stranger for doing that to her – especially on a day like today.

"No need to do that much," with a smile that clearly show cased his pearly white teeth and adorable dimples, the man leaned forward. He whispered in a conspiring kind of way, "To let you in on a little fucking secret, this isn't what I wear to my job."

When he had closed the distance between them, Roxy had forgotten how to breathe. Even looking up into his open face right now, so honest and happy, she was hoping that she was breathing because she couldn't be sure. What she did know is that she was smiling right back at him, albeit her smile was less cheerful and more secretive, because it was like he shared a secret with her, though she wasn't sure what.

The moment was interrupted by the barista announcing, "Negan?" The man jerked and reached past Roxy for his cup of coffee, cradling it gently in his gloved hands. He had remembered his gloves today.

Watching as he took a tentative sip, Roxy asked him, "So, you're Negan? That's your name?"

"Sometimes," Negan answered cryptically, smirking at her. Roxy enjoyed the way his whole face seemed to pinch. On anyone else, it would look like an old basset hound or maybe sucking on a lemon, but on him the way his dimples deepened and the crinkles around his eyes showed his amusement – yes, Roxy enjoyed it, very much.

"So, what would you wear, Mr. Negan, to your kind of job?" Roxy was amused herself. She liked puzzles well enough and he seemed like the kind of man Roxy would love to fit together with.

"Oh, just Negan, thanks," Negan began loftily, but he still had that cheeky grin on his face. "And it depends on the day what I wear." He lifted his coffee to his mouth, signaling that he wouldn't answer her any further, and Roxy raised an eyebrow at him. But he only shrugged.

Before she could ask him anything else, the barista once again cut in. "Miss Roxy?" she called, and before Roxy could reach back for the tray or repay, Negan had already smoothly stepped in to handle it for her. She watched him pull out his wallet and pass over the bills, accepting the coffee tray with a polite smile despite the barista making eyes at him.

Without more than a courteous nod to the barista, Negan turned back to Roxy and carefully passed her the coffee tray. "Careful now," Negan joked, "that shits fucking hot."

Roxy blushed again, though she wasn't sure if it was because of him or herself. "Again, I'm so sorry about that. I wish you'd let me repay you somehow."

"Oh, it's not that fucking bad. At least I know that I won't get cold now."

They both walked to the door, chuckling softly. The way their laughter intermingled was perfect, his low chortles blending in and complimenting her feminine giggles. It was almost like it was practiced, and it was almost like they were made for each other, as if they had been laughing together all their lives.

As they stepped outside into the nippy air again, Negan tilted back on his heels, making a show of stuffing one hand in his coat pocket and snuggling deeper down into his scarf. "Which way are you heading?"

Jerking her chin, Roxy indicated, "That way. And you?"

"Well, I guess I'm fucking going that way, too, now."

It was strange, she felt like she didn't want to part with him yet. In such a big city, it was common to only have ephemeral meetings with complete strangers. Normally, Roxy didn't mind the anonymity, but in this special case, she wanted to know more about this mystery man. At least, she wanted to know enough so that she could determine if she'd be brave enough to invite him home with her.

For a long while they walk together, talk together, and it's pleasant unlike the normal small talk Roxy's experienced. Again, for all her wanting to get to know him, she felt like there was this undercurrent of familiarity with him as well. This strange dichotomy, it was nice, as equally exciting as it was comfortable. There was the obvious animal magnetism between them, too, but that was just the icing on the cake.

"Are you sure there's no way I can't make this up to you?" Roxy repeated her offer tirelessly. "It's such a nice coat, and I feel bad. I'm not normally so clumsy."

"Must have caught you on an offbeat, but it happens to all of us," Negan easily excuses her behavior, unbothered. Roxy has to admire his casualness as they walk down the sidewalk together. Well, she walks, but he does anything but that. He saunters, struts, swaggers. There's something hypnotic about the way he moves his hips. She doesn't doubt that he'd make a great dancer.

"You know," Negan breaks into Roxy's thoughts, "there is one way you could make it up to me, Miss Roxy."

"Just Roxy." She looks up at him and she catches his sly smirk again. "What can I do for you, Negan?"

"You could give me your number," he suggests.

And Roxy finds that she doesn't mind that. Seems like a pretty fair price, and for her it's almost like a win-win scenario. "Okay," she agrees with a full smile this time.

Pausing, Negan digs his phone out of his back pocket and passes it to her. Now Roxy is thankful that she forgot her gloves, because it makes it easier to access the touchscreen. But as soon as she clicks on his phone, she sees the time, and she immediately passes it back. "Shit, I'm late for work. I'm sorry! But maybe another time!" Turning on her high heel she rushes down the street for her office building. It did not look good to show up late the day of your promotion.

It isn't until she's on the elevator up to her floor – the 52nd floor – that she realizes how stupid she sounded. "Another time," she scoffs to the empty elevator, catching her slightly distorted reflection on the wall. "Stupid." There wouldn't be another time, not unless she planned to go back to that same café every morning around the same time trying to catch him. Musing it over now, the idea didn't sound half so bad. That Starbucks certainly made good cappuccinos.

The elevator dings and Roxy steps off before the doors are even fully open. She hurries to her cubicle, noting the time on the old analogue clock. 9:08 a.m. Roxy was more than thirty minutes late – with Starbuck, no less – but looking back, if she was going to show up late, it didn't matter if it were ten minutes or an hour. She should have given Negan her damn phone number.

No time for regrets now, though, as Roxy walked around her cubicle and passed the coffee to her friends. "You're late," Sherry observed as she accepted her coffee.

"No shit, Sherry," Roxy shoots back, not quite snappish. Sherry was the oldest out of the four of them, and she'd been working here for a while. Roxy almost looked up to her as a mentor.

"But you brought Starbucks, so I forgive you," Gwen says and quickly leans up to smack a kiss to Roxy's cheek. She follows Roxy back to her cubicle, clutching the hot tea to her chest.

Lastly, Roxy passed Susan her Starbucks. Susan barely looked up from her computer where she was busy click-clacking away on the keyboard. "Oh, sorry," she gratefully accepted her cup. "Oh, it's hot chocolate. You remembered."

"Of course, I did, silly" Roxy responds as she returns to her own cubicle. She sets down her purse and lays out her jacket while her computer boots up. "I've been working with your three for four years now. I think I can remember that neither you or Gwen actually drink coffee."

"It could've been an uneven five," Gwen begins to tease, sitting on Roxy's desk. "But you had to go and be noble, catching a big fish like the Governor, huh? Now you're getting promoted, and you're leaving us," Gwen pretended to pout, swinging her feet.

"I got a lead I couldn't pass up, but I didn't think it would get me something like that." Roxy shrugged and pulled herself up to her computer in her wheelie chair.

"I still want to know your sources," Gwen sing-songed, crossing her legs.

"And I will still never tell," Roxy told her and made a shooing motion with her hands. Gwen shook her head, but hopped off her desk anyway, returning to her own computer.

Roxy sighed and was just about to get into the groove of working when Susan shyly asked from the other side of the cubicle wall where she was hidden. "What kept you, Roxy? You don't have to get us all Starbucks if it makes you late."

Instantly, Roxy's mind played images of beautiful eyes and dazzling smiles, a gruff but pleasant voice caressing her eardrums in memory. "I met a guy at the Starbucks, accidentally dumped my coffee on him, had to wait for a reorder."

But Gwen, who knew Roxy so well by now, knew there was more to it than that. "A guy, you say? Was he cute? Well, you know, as cute as a man can be." Gwen actually stood, leaning over to try in peek in Roxy's cubicle where she saw her friend blush. "He was cute! Did you get his number?"

"No, I was late for work."

"Roxy!" Gwen scolded her. "You were just promoted. Do you think that just once in four years you could show up late and no one would care? After a story like that, no one can touch you. You're with the big dogs now, like Zeus, practically a god in this office space."

"That's enough chitchat," Sherry finally spoke up again. Roxy was grateful for the reprieve. She'd already kicked herself enough over letting a man as handsome as Negan slip through her fingers, but now that had just really rubbed the salt in her wounds. It was true that since Roxy had started working here she hadn't been late a single day – or called in sick either, for that matter. Today would've been a good day to do so. He seemed like he was worth it, but Roxy wish she knew more about him. Oh well, half the charm is the mystery, right?

With that in mind, Roxy buckled down to work. Though, all throughout the day, she couldn't help but think of Negan, namely his smile and the way he shaped her name on his lips – lips she would've loved to kiss. When the lunch break comes, rather than going to the break room, she stays at her computer, lost in thought about beautiful eyes behind and dazzling smiles trapped in a silver beard and Negan, Negan, Negan.

After her lunch break, Roxy was dragged into a series of interviews with her superiors where they promised her a brand new private office on the tippy top floor. To Roxy it felt like a lot of bullshit, but the thought of a pay raise was enough to look forward to for her. She would miss her little cubicle square with her friends, though. None of them would hold her success against her. They were good friends.

Her friends were so good to her that by four o'clock, Roxy was surprised to notice that they weren't getting antsy at all. She had expected them to drag her out to the bar for a drink in honor of her promotion, but they weren't clamoring to leave at all. Shrugging it off, Roxy continued to diligently work until five, and then she started packing up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gwen asked her, blocking her way with her arms crossed. Behind her Sherry leaned against the cubicle wall, one hand on her hip as she smirked at Roxy.

"It's five. Time to clock out."

Shaking her finger, Sherry butted in, "Ah, but you came in late. You don't get to leave so soon."

Slumping a bit, Roxy asked a bit incredulously, "Are you guys just screwing around with me or something? You can't be serious."

"Oh, we're serious. You can't skip out on the surprise we ordered you!"

"You want to have my promotion party here?" Roxy gestured at the space around them, "On company grounds? Where we can be fired?"

"Sherry put a word in with the bosses, don't worry. They'll never know what happened," Gwen waved away Roxy's worries with an impudent smile.

"Oh?" Roxy raised an eyebrow, still disbelieving. "What did you tell them? We were just gonna have a pizza party?"

"And put in a little over time that they owe us," Sherry said. Overtime meant more pay, and Roxy couldn't say no to that. "But you're right, we ordered pizza, and Gwen smuggled in some booze. I don't think anyone touched your cake in the fridge either."

"You got me a cake?"

"Yes, and thank God you stayed at your desk because it would've been impossible to hide from you on lunchbreak otherwise."

"I think Joey was sad that he missed out on a chance to have cake, though," Susan finally said as she joined them in Roxy's cubicle.

"Only just us three?"

Susan shifted from foot to foot. "Trust me, you'll want it be just us three."

Brushing off that cryptic statement for the moment, Roxy instead gathered her friends for a hug. "You girls are so good to me."

The hug lasted only for a second before Gwen pulled away, her phone vibrating in hand. "And there's your surprise! I think it's the pizza, too." Tossing Roxy a grin worthy of a fox, Gwen said, "Wait right here."

Roxy was made to wait and despite her asking for a heads-up from both Susan and Sherry, neither women would tell her. Their lips were sealed, though Sherry looked very please and Susan looked very embarrassed, but that could mean anything. Finally, Gwen stepped out of the elevator, holding a stack of pizzas and following behind her was a tall, mustachioed man in loud cowboy boots and – "Negan?"

And it was Negan, but his glasses were gone and that coat that Roxy ruined with coffee stains. Instead he wearing what could be considered uniform for baseball except he had several buttons undone, showing off his thick, black chest hair and what may be the beginning of a tattoo. Roxy could also see now, since he wasn't wearing a scarf, that he had a scorpion tattoo on his neck as well. When he caught sight of her, he paused for only a moment before he continued swaggering towards her. "Well, shit, Roxy. Are you the fucking promotion girl?"

"You two know each other?" Gwen asked and then stage whispered to Roxy, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating a stripper?"

"I'm not dating anyone!" Roxy hotly defended herself, but then she registered what Gwen had said. "You got two fucking strippers?" One stripper was pushing it, but two in this situation? Roxy was the only single girl, what with Sherry being happily married and Gwen being decidedly gay. Susan hardly counted, she was too shy. Those strippers were supposed to be for Roxy. That's just too much. "A Wednesday night and you bring out strippers."

Unabashed, Gwen shrugged and turned to Negan, "So how did you two meet? Negan, was it? Over the phone you said 'Babe Nude' not Negan."

At that Roxy guffawed and went over to the beer to have a swig. She couldn't handle this sober. Negan, however, didn't seem to be embarrassed and instead answered Gwen honestly. "We met this morning at a coffeeshop. She spilled her coffee on me, not big fucking deal. And Negan is my real name. Babe Nude is just the name of the fucking baseball persona," Negan gestured at himself, "which you ordered. I come with a big swinging bat and two fucking balls," and turning to Roxy, Negan encroached on her space as he finished, "and this time it'll be me getting you all fucking wet."

And get her wet, Negan did. The other stripper 'The Lone Pussy-Wrangler' or Simon, as Negan gave his name, entertained Sherry and Susan while Negan and Roxy hid away in her cubicle. Gwen had the good grace to let them have their privacy at least, but Negan wasn't going to let Roxy off the hook at all. She was made to sit in her wheelie chair – the same chair where she does all her work, the same chair that just this morning she thought about Negan all day long – while Negan stood before her, hips tilted out to her at eyelevel.

"And to think, just this fucking morning, I was gonna get your number, but now you're getting a helluva lot more than that, baby girl." Negan unbuttoned his uniform shirt the rest of the way. "How do you like the idea of my fat dick in your face?"

Eyeing him up freely, Roxy found herself loosening up to the idea of a strip tease. "It would be great if I knew what to call you. Is this part of the act?" she sassed him lightly.

"Fuck no," Negan said with a smile, "This is all me, baby girl. This a very special kind of fucking show that not every woman gets to see. Call me Negan or whatever the fuck you like." By now his top was shucked off his arms and now Roxy could see there were several tattoos: a cross, gun, skull and crossbones, a word.

She openly licked her lips at the generous sprinkling of chest hair that narrowed into a happy trail down his flat stomach, thickening and disappear into his pants. Looking back up at his face she saw Negan smirk at her like a proud cat. That had to be one of her favorite expressions on his face so far, but she'd love to see it contort in pleasure. "May I call you Daddy?"

The smirk broke into a smile like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "Fuck yes you can, baby girl." Strutting to her slowly, hips swaying from side to side, Roxy could see now why she thought he danced more than he walked on the sidewalk this morning. Negan had a natural rhythm to his steps, practiced from his work now doubt, and all of the music came from what he was packing in his pants. Roxy wondered just how much he would show her. "Now, baby girl, I hear you got a promotion. That makes you a fucking good girl, huh? You gonna tell Daddy what you did to deserve this?"

He was standing so close to her now that she could put her hands on his thighs if she wanted to. Instead she just gripped the seat of her chair harder in her hands, peeking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "I wrote that article about the Governor's scandal."

"Shit," Negan whistled, obviously impressed as his eyebrows crawled up towards his hair line. "That was you who uncovered that shit show? Damn, girl, you are good. Really fucking well written article, too. You could write fucking thriller novels or something. I don't read the newspaper fucking often, but damn that headliner actually kept my fucking attention."

Roxy was surprised. Despite everyone kissing her ass over that article, coming from Negan it sounded more than genuine. His compliments gratified her and she blushed, looking down and away from his smile. Unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately – that meant she was looking at his bulge less than a foot away from her face as she said, "Thank you, Negan."

"Thank you, 'Daddy' you mean," Negan smoothly corrected her. Roxy repeated it, all the while wondering that if he wasn't wearing his pants or underwear, would his erect cock be able to reach her lips for a kiss from here. Glancing back up again, Negan was gnawing his bottom lip and Roxy wished that were her instead. "I simply cannot decide."

"What are the choices?"

"Do I let you suck my fat dick like I know you fucking want to," Negan winks at her and Roxy smirks rather than grins, "or do I stick to a dance? Or do I let you come since you've been such a good girl."

Roxy hardly dares to breathe. "How would I come?"

Licking his abused lip, Negan lists, "You can grind on my fat dick, I can pet and play with your pretty fucking pussy, or I can just eat the fuck out of you." He licked his teeth this time. "Now do I let you choose, baby girl, or should Daddy decide?"

"Why should we have to choose?" Roxy finally touches him, gripping his thighs and squeezing him, digging her red nails into the fabric of his pants. "Why can't I suck your dick, Daddy? Why can't you lick my pussy? Finger me until I can't stop coming? Why can't we have it all?"

"Who the fuck says we can't?"

And just like that they're lost to it all and finally give in to the sexual tension. While 'the Pussy Wrangler' entertains each other, Negan and Roxy make a game out of seeing how loud they can make the other person get. It started out with a kiss, of course. Negan reached down and jerked Roxy to her feet. She leaped into his arms and their mouths collided, and the kiss was like fireworks. They devoured each other, neither one of them willing to be pliant, giving their all just to give to each other.

Somehow Negan ended up in the chair where they continued to kiss until Roxy's red lipstick was smeared all over his silver stubble and peppered down his neck. Lipstick stains were littered across his chest, and Negan came very well near coming in his pants since Roxy was grinding on him so deliciously. But she came first, too pent up to be able to stop herself. It had been a while for her since her last partner and she'd been stressed from the promotion and article. This was just the kind of release she needed as she released in her panties, grinding hard on his lap and erection. He was right to liken it to a baseball bat.

But Roxy's release didn't stop there at all. She found herself back in the chair with Negan slipping to the floor on his knees to have a taste of – "What you pussy just cooked up for Daddy." Her skirt was pushed up her thighs, legs spread and pillowed on his shoulders, panties pushed to the side as Negan's head dived in tongue first. Negan kissed her pussy almost as well as he kissed her mouth. Almost because that rug burn pushed it over the top and Roxy surprised herself by coming again so soon. But still Negan lingered, cleaning her up with his tongue, lavishing her with hickies so that she, too, wore marks of ownership like Negan had from her lipstick stains. He added two fingers to her pussy, crooked them a few times, and Roxy came for a third time, but this time her release was small and more drawn out. It was relaxing, less explosive, more luxurious as Negan took his time kissing and drinking her in.

All the while they had remained just quiet enough, Roxy's friends hollering and cheering loudly at the Long Pussy Wrangler. Roxy knew that the smell of sex and their mutually disheveled appearance would give it away later, but for now she was enjoying the thrill of almost getting caught but still getting away with it. More than that, she was just enjoying being with Negan. He was too good at this, but she didn't care if this was a one-off or a repeat experience, he was making every second count and she wouldn't have any regrets.

When Negan finally climbed out from under her skirt, he stood before her on slightly shaky legs and finally bared his erection to her. Immediately, Roxy got a jolt of adrenaline as she sat forward in her chair, not even bothering to fix her skirt or move her panties back into place. She took him into her mouth and smeared the rest of her lipstick all over his length, coating him with kitten licks and her saliva. Roxy sucked him hard, deep-throated him, moaned around him. She worshipped every vein, adventurously dipped her fingers below to his sack. It had been a while, but she still had it.

Finally – finally – Negan came down her throat just like she wanted him to. She drank down spurt after milky spurt until her eyes were watering, black mascara running down her cheeks, and her lungs begged for air. When she pulled away there was a string of saliva intermingled with his come bridged between the head of his cock and her lips. Roxy licked him and her lips clean before Negan tucked himself away, loudly singing her praises. If the contest was to see who could be the loudest, Negan won – and Susan, who was having too much fun with the Lone Pussy Wrangler, came to a close second.

As Roxy righted herself, she absently wondered if her friends we fucking in their cubicle, too, in one big orgy. But when she and Negan finally emerged, she saw that wasn't the case. All of the pizza was gone, the cake was finally cut (though they saved a few pieces for her), and the beer was nearly gone as well. And actually, it was Gwen that had Susan getting so loud. She looked to be the real Pussy Wrangler, and Simon looked bashful but happy as he ate the last pizza slice.

"Getting free fucking lessons, Simon?" Negan teased, still strutting like the cock in the henhouse because he practically was.

Simon looked like he wanted to say something snarky, but Gwen butted in. "You two look like you sure had your fun."

"You as well," Roxy smoothly interjected and then dragged Negan away towards the elevator. Simon would follow later after volunteering to help the ladies clean up – such a gentleman that one. Nothing like Negan, but Roxy didn't mind in the slightest.

Inside the elevator, Roxy and Negan took turns smoothing down the others clothes, fluffing hair, just general touching each other as innocently as possible. Roxy's thumb swiped away lingering lipstick stains from Negan's mouth while Negan did the same to hers – except there was his come there, too. "So, about that fucking number?"

Roxy's heart leapt into her throat. "Yes?"

"Can I still fucking have it?"

"Of course," Roxy agreed with a million-watt smile. This time she had plenty of time to punch her number into his phone – enough time that he did the same to hers. Roxy noticed when she accepted her phone back that he had listed himself as 'Daddy' in her contact list. She smirked at that because she'd done the same. Her name was 'Baby Girl' with a heart emoji and everything. Negan had smiled at that, but didn't comment.

Her phone rang in her hand, a call from Daddy, and Roxy looked up at him curiously while he stood in front of her with his phone to his ear. She accepted the call and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Baby Girl? Otherwise known as Roxy?" Negan's voice echoed in her ear and in the elevator as he spoke.

"Yes," she giggled at him.

"This is Daddy. Or Negan. Or Babe Nude. But I prefer Daddy," Negan smiled at her while she laughed and nodded along. "I was wondering if I could get coffee with you tomorrow? I know this morning it was a little awkward, but maybe this time I won't get all fucking wet in the process."

"That wouldn't be any fun, Daddy," Roxy flirted at him, and he winked at her. "But I would love to get coffee with you. Does eight o'clock sound okay?"

"Sure, I'll even fucking walk you to work."

"That sounds great. Can't wait to see you then, Daddy."

"Me either, Baby Girl." He hung up, and so did she. For a second they only stared at each other with identical smiles on their face. And then Negan stepped forward, hand coming up to cradle her cheek, and he kissed her again. "I'll see you in the morning, Roxy."

Opening her eyes slowly after the kiss, savoring the ghost of his lips on her lips, Roxy moaned softly. "Yes, you will. Looking forward to it." She was looking forward to more, too, and she got it. More and more from him that she could never get enough of no matter how hard she tried. But it was good and just what she needed in this liminal period of her life.


End file.
